


starry eyes

by scoups_ahoy



Series: fractured moonlight [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Enemies That Are Lovers, M/M, Pirates, Prequel, Smut, hey look my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy
Summary: • ☾ •Yoon Jeonghan is sin incarnate.  Blood drips from the lies he’s told, the things he’s stolen, the lives he’s taken.  Brazen and unrepentant.  Sometimes it stains his clothes too, when Seungcheol comes to him.  Sometimes he smells of gunpowder and the ring of swords, and Seungcheol undresses him anyway.Yoon Jeonghan is antithesis to Seungcheol’s morals, everything the navy and the throne stand for -But Seungcheol can’t find it in himself to care.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: fractured moonlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064417
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	starry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! welcome to the third (and final? maybe?) prequel to "fractured moonlight"! you don't really need to read the two that come before this one, though reading the second one might clear some things up!
> 
> thank you and i hope you enjoy!

**starry eyes.**

After several more journeys to Ningpo - journeys that were supposed to be about business, damn it - Seungcheol learns an important lesson. It’s one that can only be taught between bedsheets; one that he’s only discovered while buried inside Yoon Jeonghan. Sweat and kisses and moans mingling in the hell-hot air, teeth skimming damp skin, golden hair tangled in Seungcheol’s fingers. Like this, Seungcheol’s mind is all but empty. _Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan._ Like this, he is open. Ingenuous, vulnerable.

Like this, he learns.

Yoon Jeonghan is everything Seungcheol should run from. He is a loaded gun, cocked and ready to wound - except it’s Seungcheol’s finger on the trigger.

Yoon Jeonghan is sin incarnate. Blood drips from the lies he’s told, the things he’s stolen, the lives he’s taken. Brazen and unrepentant. Sometimes it stains his clothes too, when Seungcheol comes to him. Sometimes he smells of gunpowder and the ring of swords, and Seungcheol undresses him anyway.

Yoon Jeonghan is antithesis to Seungcheol’s morals, everything the navy and the throne stand for -

But Seungcheol can’t find it in himself to care.

The first time, two months after their meeting (two months spent finding inconsistencies in Jeonghan’s wanted poster, gooseflesh breaking out across his skin whenever he was mentioned), was supposed to be the last. The _only._ Jeonghan had found him in that tavern again, kissed him breathless, and led him to the safehouse he’d mentioned that first night. Got on his knees and took Seungcheol’s cock in his divine mouth, moonlight shining in his eyes.

The second time, Seungcheol’s body moved of its own accord as he traced his and Jeonghan’s tipsy steps weeks before. He hadn’t let himself think until he had Jeonghan in his arms, his breath on his lips, and once he had him… well, the thoughts didn’t come.

They never do.

Not the third time, nor the fourth, nor the fifth or the seventh.

Seungcheol doesn’t think when he’s with Jeonghan, and what a gift it is. For one blissful night every six weeks there is nothing but heat. Nothing but candlelight and heavy breaths and skin softer, more treasured than silk. Any titles and ranks and associations they have are shed at the door with the rest of their clothing, and Seungcheol can’t get enough of it.

This is the second lesson he’s learned, if he’s to tell the truth.

Yoon Jeonghan has embedded himself beneath his flesh, growing like vines in his veins, whether he wanted it or not. And right now, he wants it. Needs it.

Jeonghan kisses the way he exists: boldly, audaciously, taking as much as he can and giving nothing in return. He moans into Seungcheol’s mouth, tongues coiling, thin fingers curling in Seungcheol’s hair as he winds his legs around his hips. And Seungcheol lets him.

Six weeks without Yoon Jeonghan is too long.

He breaks their kiss to tell him that, to tell him that he looks beautiful aching and wanting like this - but then Jeonghan’s pulling away from him, spreading himself out on his bed, meeting Seungcheol’s gaze with kiss-bitten lips and irises of smoke and flames -

“I prepared myself already,” he murmurs, scooting up the mattress just a bit. He leaves behind a dark, damp spot on the sheets; it promises so much and leaves Seungcheol’s throat dry and closed. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Seungcheol lowers himself onto the bed and crawls up to meet Jeonghan, to claim his mouth the way he claims his body. Thoroughly, deliberately. He is feverish beneath Seungcheol, the wet head of his cock rubbing against Seungcheol’s; it sends heat pulsing through his body. He wants to drown in that heat, until it sparks fires in him, until he feels flames licking at his skin. Until all he’s breathing is smoke and Jeonghan.

He doesn’t speak when he breaks their kiss; he grabs the almost empty jar of oil on the table beside the bed and coats his cock with its contents. Spreads it down Jeonghan’s thighs when he presses them apart with slick hands; his skin glistens in the candlelight. And though Seungcheol can count the amount of times he’s been inside Jeonghan on a few fingers, Jeonghan still opens up for him like he’s made for him. Like his body belongs to Seungcheol. Like he is nothing more than this: warmth and desire and secluded kisses beneath the moon.

What a lie that is; Yoon Jeonghan is so much more than Seungcheol can comprehend.

But here, in his bed, between his legs, he can pretend to understand him.

As he pushes inside Jeonghan, Seungcheol moans. As he gives into the lust pounding through his body, his blood sings. It makes him ache, a bone-deep gnawing that nothing will satisfy - but he’ll continue searching for the remedy here in Jeonghan, until he finds it. It has to be here, if nowhere else; the deep rise and fall of his chest, the white scars dotting his skin, the corded muscle that twitches and jumps beneath Seungcheol’s touch.

Or, perhaps, is Jeonghan the cause of it?

“Come on,” he bites out in a high-pitched breath, fingers curling in the sheets, “fuck me.”

Seungcheol swoops in to steal a kiss, to taste the moan Jeonghan gives him - and then he pulls out almost all the way. Slams back in. Swallows the stuttering gasp left on Jeonghan’s tongue.

And he sets a rough pace.

It’s what they both want, what they both need. Jeonghan gets to submit and lose control in a way that won’t leave him dead or marooned, and Seungcheol gets to take charge in a way he’s never been allowed.

How ironic that it’s with Yoon Jeonghan, of all people.

The bed creaks and rocks with the force of Seungcheol’s thrusts; Jeonghan matches it with broken cries torn from his throat. He clings to the sheets with white knuckles and Seungcheol clings to him. Grips his slender hips, traces fingers down his thighs, along the curves of his calves. And he loses himself. How can he not, when Yoon Jeonghan is the most perfect creature in creation? How can he not, when the heat of his body and the pounding of his heart and the fire in his eyes is all Seungcheol has ever wanted? The push and pull of their bodies, the friction between them, their rough breaths and shattered sounds… if there is purpose to be found in this life, it is here.

He wonders if Jeonghan feels similarly; if he spends their time separate needing what he cannot voice. If he craves this as much as Seungcheol does.

It doesn’t take either of them very long to orgasm; six weeks apart weighs heavy and hard until Seungcheol spills inside Jeonghan, and Jeonghan comes, wet, hot, against both of their stomachs.

His moans echo through Seungcheol’s head as they part. As they catch their breaths. As he cleans them up.

And then Jeonghan pulls him close. Singes his mouth and soul with kisses that Seungcheol knows he will feel long after he leaves here.

“I want you to do something for me,” he whispers when they break away, eyes dark like a moonless ocean.

It sends a shiver through Seungcheol’s body that starts in a knot in his throat. “Anything.” He utters it before he can stop it.

But Jeonghan welcomes it with a smile. His golden hair sticks to his temples, knotted where it rubs against the pillow, and he’s never as beautiful as when he’s lying here next to Seungcheol. “Would you really?” he murmurs. “Do anything for me?”

It’s a promise that Seungcheol shouldn’t make for all the right reasons, but it’s one he’ll make for the wrong. “Is that not obvious by now?”

For a moment Jeonghan’s gaze defocuses; he must be in his head. Thinking about everything Seungcheol has done since that first night. Sparing himself and his men when a less affected naval captain would have arrested them already. Ignoring sightings of his ship and others sailing beneath Wen Junhui’s colors, withholding information from his superiors. Anything to keep Jeonghan safe; anything to bring him back to him.

How against it Seungcheol had been when they met. Swearing that he would not be made a fool of, that Yoon Jeonghan would never get the best of him.

As if that had been a thing to dread.

“What do you want me to do, Jeonghan?” he whispers, fingers brushing yellow hair from his eyes.

Jeonghan curls towards him and drapes a slender arm across his waist, letting Seungcheol’s hand slide into his hair. The strands are soft; Jeonghan’s eyes are warm. “I want you fully on our side. I want you to be loyal to me. Loyal to Junhui. All of us.”

A smarter man might accuse Jeonghan of using him.

But that man would be deaf to the way Jeonghan’s breath trembles when he whispers it. That man would be blind to the light in his eyes, the way it seizes Seungcheol and his heart.

That man would be a _fool._

Seungcheol presses Jeonghan against him, closing the distance between them. “I am,” he murmurs against chapped red lips. “I’m on your side, I’m loyal to Junhui and the others. I’m loyal to you, Jeonghan.”

He knows what is being asked of him.

Jeonghan knows that he knows.

They seal their deal with a deep kiss that takes Seungcheol’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scoups__ahoy) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scoups__ahoy)


End file.
